


Wordpicture: Dr. Theodore Morris

by Deannie



Series: Wordpictures [21]
Category: Now & Again
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-02
Updated: 2003-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My boy was perfection in form, and into him I wanted to put a mind to match. Instead, I got an overweight insurance salesman with a deep devotion to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordpicture: Dr. Theodore Morris

I know every line of him. Every muscle, every bone, every inch of skin.  


He has a mole on his left hip, just below the iliac crest. His right leg is exactly one millimeter shorter than his left. His hair will grow only four inches... How can I be so sure? Simple.  


I made him.  


Oh, not in any Godlike fashion. More... Frankenstein. With flair. I did the one thing no one else has ever managed to do before. I built a man. _My_ man. Built not in the image of his creator, but in the image of his creator's desire. Well sure, it was selfish as hell, but who else was going to be smart enough to figure out how to build him in the first place?  


I loved him when he was a body lying on a slab, kept alive by machines that did the work of that most fragile of things, the human mind. He was my boy. But he wasn't perfect. And there were times--dark times--when I feared he never would be...  


Do you know that the human mind is comprised of a network of billions of chemical relays? Billions. And no two minds are alike. Each is... patterned... by the life it leads; shaped and taught and built by every single image that a person sees, every perfume he smells, every thing he touches...  


My boy was perfection in form, and into him I wanted to put a mind to match. Instead, I got an overweight insurance salesman with a deep devotion to his family.  


I wondered, in those first few months, whether Michael Wiseman had destroyed my boy. His brain was trained with forty-five years of ho-hos and sitcoms; a life of insurance quotes and family dinners. My boy wasn't like that! My boy was young--brave and graceful, capable of the most amazing feats of strength and agility...  


Mr. Wiseman brought him something else. Oh, strength and agility are all very well, but a keen eye for deceit? A mind for the puzzles of espionage? Compassion? And a sense of humor... You know, I never did think a sense of humor would be required to make my boy perfect. But it is.  


My boy isn't my boy anymore. Mr. Wiseman _has_ changed him. I loved him when he was a body on a slab, but now...  


Now I find I love him in an entirely different way.

* * *  
The End

FANDOM: Now & Again  
PAIRING: Morris/Wiseman  
RATING: G  
ORIENTATION: Slash 


End file.
